Poisoned Love
by mahrea
Summary: When Rin is poisoned and hurt badly in a fight Kagome knows she has to heal her. Sesshomaru wants to heal her as well but back at his castle. Kagome takes the poison unto herself to try and increase Rin's chances of survival. Lemons/Limes!
1. Poisoned

**Title: **Poisoned Love

**Plot:** When Rin is poisoned and hurt badly in a fight Kagome knows she has to heal her. Sesshomaru wants to heal her as well but back at his castle. When Kagome takes the poison unto herself to try and increase Rin's chances of survival all hell breaks loose.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime InuYasha nor any of the participating characters. If I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would have babies by now! And Kikyo would be dead...like...really dead.

**Author's Note:** To be quite honest...this plot came to me while making toast. And it was ironic because the idea hit me like "BLAM" and the toast popped just as it did so there was a real noise associated with it. Anyways, enjoy the story!

xoxox

Feudal Japan was having one of it's lovely summer days. The sky was clear of clouds, the sun was shining and it seemed more like the Garden of Eden than a primitive era. Well, that was until you looked over the hill to see the perfect scene switch to a bloody battle.

"InuYasha, kill the head!" Kagome yelled, knocking an arrow in her bow and firing it at an oncoming demon.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Rin called from behind Kagome, cowering and crying.

"He's fine Rin. I promise, just stay behind me." Kagome told the child.

Kagome blew a stray hair out of her face remembering how things had turned sour so quickly.

They had been wandering in the western lands for a few days without an appearance from Sesshomaru. They knew it would come eventually, and it did. As usual, instead of explaining why they were there InuYasha simply charged Sesshomaru. This left time for Shippo and Rin to play, as they always did when InuYasha and Sesshomaru fought. It was a funny thing, every time Sesshomaru showed up so did Rin. And the two brothers would fight long enough for Shippo and Rin to have some fun and then they would leave. Kagome, Sango and Miroku knew that Sesshomaru only came to fight so often so Rin could see Shippo but InuYasha was none the wiser.

On that particular day things had taken a turn for the worse. Out of the sky flew a demon. It was a flying, six headed, snake demon that possessed three jewel shards. Its poisonous tail loomed behind it's massive body. Sango and Miroku had rushed into battle, along side InuYasha and Sesshomaru, while Kagome stood protecting the children. Little did they know that the snake demon had some followers. As the four main fighters dealt with the big problem Kagome was left to fend off the onslaught of lesser demons while trying to keep the children out of harms way.

"I got it!" Yelled InuYasha as he sliced off one of the snakes head.

It shriveled and turned into dust, as always, and from the ashes you could see a small jewel fragment.

"Oh shiny!" Rin exclaimed.

Kagome turned to see Rin running out towards the battlefield in an attempt to get the jewel shard.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'll get it." Rin yelled.

As she reached the jewel shard she caught sight of Sesshomaru and yelled to him.

"Rin, get back here!" Kagome yelled, running towards her.

Kagome and Sesshomaru both saw the snake demon turn one of it's ugly heads towards Rin and watched in horror as it's poisonous tail made a swipe for her. Rin screamed and even Sesshomaru's demonic speed couldn't get him there fast enough to save her. Rin was thrown back into a tree, unconscious.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled, rushing over to the fallen girl and kneeling beside her.

Sesshomaru seethed. He had left Rin in the care of the miko and now she was hurt. He reached over to Kagome's kneeling body and grabbed her hair, pulling her to her feet with a loud yelp.

"I will deal with you later, miko. Mark my words, if my ward dies...you will too." Sesshomaru growled, dropping her.

Kagome let a tear roll down her cheek and pulled Rin's body towards her. Placing Rin in her lap she pulled Shippo to her and put a protective barrier around them, starting to heal Rin. The minor cuts and bruises she could heal but the large wound and poison she could not.

The battle finished almost instantly, now that Sesshomaru had a reason to finish it off quickly. He sliced the remaining head off with his sword and started to stalk towards Kagome. Knowing that she couldn't heal all of Rin's wounds Kagome had resorted to alternative and privative healing techniques. She was wrapping Rin's cut abdomen in gauze when Sesshomaru started to pound on the barrier.

"Let me at my ward, miko. She will be brought to my castle for healing. Since you are incompetent at watching and healing her." Sesshomaru raged.

"You can't move her Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, for once in her life standing up for herself. "If you even try to move her the wound will reopen and she will bleed out before you get her to the castle. Then it will be your fault she died. Can you live with that?"

Sesshomaru growled and narrowed his eyes, pacing back and forth in front of her barrier. The gang started to approach but he erected a barrier of his own, engulfing him, her and the children.

"I am not leaving until she healed and neither are you." Sesshomaru announced.

"Fine, but, it may take awhile." Kagome sighed, catching Sesshomaru off guard with how caring she was. "I can't close the wound, it's too big, and the poison got into her blood stream before I could stop it."

Kagome knelt down beside Rin and started to cry.

"I am so sorry Sesshomaru. I didn't mean for her to get hurt." She sobbed, looking at Rin.

Shippo, who had been quiet until then, suddenly jumped out of the barrier and stood opposed to Sesshomaru.

"Fox fire!" Shippo shouted, letting the most powerful attack he could out of his petite body at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru didn't even flinch but turned his gaze to the little demon.

"That's for making my mama cry!" Shippo told her, puffing out his chest.

"Shippo! No!" Kagome yelled, urging him to her.

Sesshomaru stalked toward Shippo and watched the little demon gulp, but he was still standing his ground, despite Kagome's plea's.

"Sesshomaru. Please. Don't hurt him. He's just a kid." Kagome pleaded, watching Sesshomaru in horror.

Sesshomaru bent down close to Shippo and then picked him up by his clothes, pulling him to eye level and keeping him as close as possible.

"Do not do that again." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Okay." Shippo agreed, more scared than ever before.

Kagome sighed in relief when Sesshomaru dropped him. Shippo tried to re-enter Kagome's barrier but couldn't. Sesshomaru only smirked, knowing that he now had the upper hand.

"Mama, why won't you let me in?" Shippo cried.

"Shippo...I...I can't. The minute I let you in Sesshomaru will be able to get in. If he gets in he's going to move Rin and re-open her wound, which will kill her. You...You have to stay out there with Sesshomaru." Kagome explained to him, close to tears again.

"Well, well, miko, it looks as though I have the upper hand." Sesshomaru announced with a smirk.

xoxox

"Uh-oh, this isn't good." Sango whispered to the two boys.

"What can we do?" Miroku asked, watching Kagome.

"Nothing. He has us all cornered. All we can do it wait." InuYasha told them, jumping into a tree to sit down. 'At least we got three more jewel shards' InuYasha thought to himself.

xoxox

Night had fallen and Kagome watched the camp site anxiously. Shippo was sound asleep as close to her barrier as he could get. InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were asleep in their sleeping bags by the camp fire they started. Sesshomaru was sitting with his back to a tree, his eyes closed but not quite asleep yet. She had been debating all day what she should do and the only thing she could think of required her to put herself in the line of fire. She waved her hand at Sesshomaru, who didn't make any attempt to notice her.

She took a deep, shaky breath and moved over to Rin, who was shivering and sweating. Kagome brushed a piece of hair away from her face and smiled slightly.

"I only hope I made the right choice." Kagome announced.

The most dangerous thing to Rin at the moment was the poison. The wound had already scabbed and she would be able to move the next morning. The only explanation for her rapid healing was Sesshomaru's barrier. She looked around one more time to make sure no one was watching.

Kagome hovered her face just above Rin's and parted her mouth. She channeled all her energy and took in a deep breath. A wispy, thin, line of green mist escaped Rin's lips and entered Kagome's. Kagome swallowed the poison and looked down as Rin opened her eyes.

"Now, you're safe." Kagome managed to say before the poison started to work in her body.

She collapsed beside Rin, which made the girl cry and scream.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as Kagome's barrier faded into oblivion.


	2. The Cure

**Title: **Poisoned Love

**Plot:** When Rin is poisoned and hurt badly in a fight Kagome knows she has to heal her. Sesshomaru wants to heal her as well but back at his castle. When Kagome takes the poison unto herself to try and increase Rin's chances of survival all hell breaks loose.

**Dedications and Thank Yous:** This chapter is dedicated to my friend Possessed. Who reminded me how awesome it is to argue with yourself. And to Takuza I thank you; he let me use part of his name in my story! Also, thank you to Danyealle, for suggesting a cure to Kagome's poison; which I used!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime InuYasha nor any of the participating characters. If I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would have babies by now! And Kikyo would be dead...like...really dead.

**Author's Note:** To be quite honest...this plot came to me while making toast. And it was ironic because the idea hit me like "BLAM" and the toast popped just as it did so there was a real noise associated with it. Anyways, enjoy the story!

**xoxox**

"Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as Kagome's barrier faded into oblivion.

Instantly, Sesshomaru was alert and at his ward's side. He couldn't believe that she was awake and would have shown all his affection towards her but he was the great lord of the west and couldn't do so with the surrounding company.

"Mama!" Shippo cried, trying to wake Kagome up.

Sesshomaru left Rin to look at Kagome. Judging from the way she was shivering and sweating he knew what had happened.

"What the hell did you do Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demanded, pulling out his sword and getting ready to attack.

"It appears as though your miko has taken Rin's poison unto herself." Sesshomaru announced, still looking at Kagome's motionless body.

Rin and Shippo were hugging each other and crying by Kagome's side while InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were trying to find a way to break the barrier. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He knew that he owed the miko now. He didn't want to admit it because it had been her fault in the first place. He especially didn't want his stupid half-brother and his stupid party at his castle. Looking down at Kagome's body his heart began to melt. He knew he couldn't leave her. She was the only reason Rin was alive.

"Sesshomaru...you're going to make her better right?" Rin asked, sobbing and looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Very well." Sesshomaru sighed and bent down to pick the unconscious miko up. "We will go to my castle. I can get their the fastest so I will go ahead with the miko. Rin, Ah Un will be here shortly for you. Please bring the miko's son with you. As for the rest of you...InuYasha knows the way."

With that Sesshomaru let out a weird whistle and then made a cloud appear under his feet, lifting him in the air.

"Bye Sesshomaru!" Rin called happily, tagging Shippo and trying to play.

"You know the way right?" Sango asked InuYasha.

"Well, I know it's in the west." InuYasha told her with a crooked smile.

Sango sighed and turned to watch the children.

"You really are an idiot." Miroku told him, putting his hand on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Shut up!" InuYasha scoffed, moving away.

**xoxox**

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. Her thin blouse was soaked in sweat and her short, school skirt wasn't doing well in keeping her warm. As much as he detested seeing a woman dressed so...indiscreetly...he had to admit that he loved looking at her legs.

'You shouldn't like looking at her legs Sesshomaru. Get a grip on yourself. She is a human for crying out loud!' Sesshomaru told himself.

'Wrong! She's a miko!' His head yelled back at him.

'What the hell?' Sesshomaru thought.

'That's right. I'm your head. You don't use me very often but I am here. And I come to you today to tell you that you're a moron.' His head told him smugly.

'Shut up. Now you know why I don't use you.' Sesshomaru growled to himself.

'Just hear me out. Kagome is not a human. She's a miko. Which means that she is powerful. She may not be fully trained yet but you know the potential she has! You also seem to overlook the fact that, being a miko, means that she can bear you full blooded heirs. She and Rin already get along. There is no downside. Shippo is cute too.' His mind explained.

'Stop making sense!' Sesshomaru yelled himself and then sighed.

"I really have lost my mind." Sesshomaru growled to himself.

**xoxox**

Sesshomaru paced outside the door of the healer's room. He had dropped Kagome off to him a good two hours ago and still no word on the situation. Rin and Shippo had made it to the castle safely and were currently off torturing Jaken somewhere. Much to his delight, InuYasha and his crew members hadn't made it to the castle. His only hope was that they would get lost and die somewhere. Which, in turn, would leave Kagome to himself.

He growled and squashed the thoughts of Kagome out of his head. He wanted her healed and heading out the door...so his mind could stop torturing him. Just as he was about to give up and go do something productive the door opened.

"You can come in now." The healer told Sesshomaru, clearly exhausted.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked, walking in.

"Well...I have no idea my lord." The healer told him.

"What!?" Sesshomaru raged.

"I have never seen this type of poison before. It is right in her blood. Watch." The healer told him.

The healer quickly grabbed a sharp dagger and pressed it to Kagome's skin. The thin line of blood that poured out wasn't red...it was black.

"You see my lord? I do not know how to heal this." The healer announced.

"Leave!" Sesshomaru ordered, frustrated.

He sat down on a chair, looking at Kagome. He was just as confused as the healer. Her blood was black! The poison was strong and thick. And to think, that could have been his precious Rin. He walked over to Kagome and sighed, brushing a stray hair from her sweaty face.

"What would you have me do miko? Seek a cure or end your suffering?" Sesshomaru mused.

He shook his head and turned away, feeling powerless for the first time in his life. He put on his facade of indifference and headed out of the room. He should look through all the medical textbooks of his library for a cure but he didn't have the time. Still, he knew that something would be able to cure the poison.

Just as he was about to open the doors to his study the front doors of the castle burst open.

"Where is she Sesshomaru?" InuYasha demanded, stomping towards him.

"In the healer's chambers." Sesshomaru told him coolly.

"Is she any better?" Sango asked meekly.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, slipping into his study and locking the door behind him.

He growled and rested his head against the door. His half brother was such an annoyance.

"Rough day?" A deep voice asked.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied, turning around to find his advisor, Tazu, leaning against his desk.

"What is troubling you my boy?" Tazu asked, taking a seat in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

Sesshomaru sat down in his chair and looked at Tazu. He was his oldest and dearest friend. Tazu had been the last advisor for his father, before he died. He knew that he could trust Tazu and, because of that, Tazu knew more about him than anyone.

"It's that damned miko!" Sesshomaru announced suddenly, slamming his fist down.

"The one you are attracted to?" Tazu asked.

"I am not attracted to her!" Sesshomaru fumed.

"Oh please Sesshomaru. I can read you like a book. I know, that you know, that she can bear you full blooded heirs. So don't even try to fool me. Now, what about the miko Kagome? Is she still ill?" Tazu asked.

"Quite! The healer cannot find a cure and I do not have time to search through all the medical texts here." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hmmm..." Tazu pondered, deep in thought. "Have you tried bezor?"

Sesshomaru looked at him with an odd expression.

"And what is a bezor?" Sesshomaru inquired.

Tazu chuckled.

"I guess you haven't tried it. Bezor is a stone found in the stomach of a goat." Tazu announced.

"And what am I going to do with a stone?" Sesshomaru asked him, skeptical.

"You are going to make Kagome eat it." Tazu replied with a grin.


	3. Healing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime InuYasha nor any of the participating characters. If I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would have babies by now! And Kikyo would be dead...like...really dead.

**Author's Note:** To be quite honest...this plot came to me while making toast. And it was ironic because the idea hit me like "BLAM" and the toast popped just as it did so there was a real noise associated with it. Anyways, enjoy the story! Also! Please, please, please leave a review after you read! It would please me so much!

**xoxox**

"You are going to make Kagome eat it." Tazu replied with a grin.

The words echoed through Sesshomaru's mind as he searched for Rin. He finally found her in the garden with Shippo and Jaken and had to hold back a chuckle. They had dressed Jaken in a pink and blue kimono, put makeup on him and were currently assaulting him with flowers. After he had his silent laugh he made his presence known.

"Rin." Sesshomaru called.

"Sesshomaru!" Rin replied, running and hugging his leg.

"How is my mama?" Shippo asked quietly.

"That is what I am here about. The miko is very sick but I do believe I have found a cure. Now, I need you to be on your best behavior while I go and retrieve the medicine alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Okay Sesshomaru! When you get back will you play with us? Kagome would play with us but she's sick." Rin asked, frowning.

"Perhaps." Sesshomaru replied, walking off.

Sesshomaru made it to the front gates and turned around. InuYasha was storming towards him again.

"And just where do you think you're going?" InuYasha demanded.

"Where ever I please half-breed." Sesshomaru replied before walking away.

He didn't have time to deal with his stupid half brother at the moment. All he wanted to do was get the stone from the goats stomach, make Kagome eat it and send her on her way. After walking for a half hour Sesshomaru decided to take a break. He sat down on a rock overlooking his lands and sighed. Along his journey he had come to realize a few things.

The first of the those things was that he could no longer deny his attraction to Kagome. So many things about her were beautiful. The way her raven black hair cascaded down her back; the way her eyes seemed to look deeper into his soul than anything he had ever seen; the silky, cream colored skin that she possessed; her long legs. Everything about her screamed beauty.

The second conclusion that, due to his acceptance of his feelings, was that Kagome had to be his. She would belong to him in every way, shape and form. He would mate with her and hold that silly ceremony that humans held. A wedding is what he had heard the village woman say it was. And he would be her first, in every way. Sesshomaru's new number one priority would be to be the first man to kiss her lips, to fondle her breasts, to see her naked and definitely the first man, and last man if he had it his way, to bed her.

The third, and final, conclusion that he had come to came in the form of four questions. Question one, what in all of the seven hells was a stone doing in a goats stomach? Question two, how did one eat a stone? Moreover, why the hell would you want to eat it? Branching from that, why did someone randomly decide to kill a goat and then eat what they found in it's stomach? Seriously. He was a full blooded demon and he wouldn't even so something that repulsive.

Knowing that he had wasted enough time sitting and thinking, which accumulated to all of about five minutes, he set off to find goats. His search wasn't very long. A farmer from a nearby village was letting his goats graze in a field close to his castle. He didn't know if every goat was going to have a stone so he approached the villager, who bowed nervously.

"My...My lord. What brings you here?" The frightened man asked.

"I need goats. I will pay very well for your herd." Sesshomaru announced, attempting to be civil first.

He held his hand out to the village, who marveled in wonder. Sesshomaru had only offered the man a few jewels, which was nothing to him, but it seemed to be a fortune for the man.

"Th-Thank you!" The farmer exclaimed, taking the jewels and running away, hollering for his family.

Sesshomaru sighed and looked at the fourteen goats he just purchased. Surely one would have the bezor that he required...right?

**xoxox**

Sesshomaru returned to his castle an hour later. He was covered in blood and looked very pissed off. He saw Tazu standing at the gate chuckling.

"How was your trip?" Tazu asked happily, walking beside Sesshomaru and into the castle.

"I hate goats." Sesshomaru growled, handing Tazu the stone. "Go heal the miko."

"Why can't the healer do it? Or you??" Tazu asked, poking fun at the already annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Because, I am going to fire the healer. You are the one who knew about this cure so you do it. I am going to change and bathe. If anyone disturbs me I'll cut off their head." Sesshomaru barked while storming off.

Tazu watched him go and then burst out laughing. How he loved Sesshomaru. He smiled brightly as he made his way towards the healer's quarters. He was ten feet away from the door when the scent of sickness assaulted him. He frowned.

"That poor girl, she has gone through so much." He tsked, a plan forming in his head which made him smile again.

He opened the door and ordered the servant helping the healer to fetch him drinking water. He cut the stone up with a carving took and started to crush the stone into a fine powder. He then brushed the powder into the plan of his hand and waited for his water. Once he got the water he poured the powder into it and stirred it around. It fizzed and popped, like it was supposed to. He sat beside Kagome and opened her mouth, pouring the liquid down her throat.

The mixture was nearly gone when Kagome suddenly took a sharp breath in, sitting up and coughing like crazy. Tazu smiled and stood back as she regained her strength. Bezor always worked quickly.

Kagome blinked and looked around. She didn't know where she was and she definitely didn't know the demon standing and smiling at her.

"Hello." Kagome greeted nervously.

"Greetings to you fine miko. I am glad to see that you are cured." Tazu replied with a small bow.

"Oh, please, call me Kagome." Kagome said, blushing.

"I am Tazu and I am Sesshomaru's personal assistant." Tazu announced.

"So...He decided to heal me so that he could have the pleasure of killing me?" Kagome groaned.

"On the contrary, I speculate that he isn't even the least bit annoyed with you." Tazu told her, sitting down on the bed.

"Really? I feel bad enough as it is. How is Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Rin is well. Her and your son have bonded greatly over the past day." Tazu told her.

"That's good. I suppose I should get going. Before Sesshomaru can regret healing me." Kagome sighed, standing up.

"Must you leave so soon? Could you at least stay for dinner? I am sure that you could use a bath as well." Tazu announced, with a wide smile.

"Well...A bath would be nice and dinner would be great...Alright, I'll stay until after dinner." Kagome agreed, nodding, her old spunk back.

"Excellent, I will lead you to Sesshomaru's private hot springs. They are the best in the western lands." Tazu announced, starting to push her out of the room.

"Will Sesshomaru be mad if I use them?" Kagome asked, following Tazu.

"No, I don't think so. In fact, I bet he'll be delighted with it." Tazu announced, adding a small bounce to his step.

He lead her to the door to the hot spring and opened the door for her.

"Just get undressed behind the screen and leave your clothes. A servant will bring you new cloths. I hope you enjoy your bath." Tazu said in a very chipper voice.

Kagome thanked him quietly and went into the springs room, closing the door behind her. She quickly slipped behind the screen and started to undress.

Sesshomaru looked up when he heard the door open and close. Upon seeing a silhouette behind the changing screen he growled quietly. He silently slipped out of the water and stalked toward the screen, ready to kill the intruder.

Kagome rounded the screen and nearly fainted. In front of her was a very surprised, and very naked, Sesshomaru.


	4. Bathing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime InuYasha nor any of the participating characters. If I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would have babies by now! And Kikyo would be dead...like...really dead.

**Author's Note:** To be quite honest...this plot came to me while making toast. And it was ironic because the idea hit me like "BLAM" and the toast popped just as it did so there was a real noise associated with it. Anyways, enjoy the story! Also! Please, please, please leave a review after you read! It would please me so much! Also, if you're wondering why I double updated...well...I want to get to the damned sex scenes. To be quite honest with you. That, and, I have a few new stories in mind.

**To crazy4fanfic:**Yes, that is where my friend got the idea for bezor from.

**xoxox**

Kagome rounded the screen and nearly fainted. In front of her was a very surprised, and very naked, Sesshomaru.

Kagome whirled around, blushing furiously, embarrassed as hell. She also didn't want to admit it but she had thought that, from the brief glimpse of Sesshomaru's naked body, that was was drop dead sexy.

"Sess-Sesshomaru! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you! Tazu told me that it would be alright if I bathed before I left and he never told me that you were in here!" Kagome told him frantically.

Sesshomaru, who had been too busy admiring her backside to pay attention to most of her speech, smiled with pride and silently thanked Tazu. He would properly thank him later. He finally registered what she said and searched frantically for a way to make her stay longer. Hopefully he could find a way to get her into the springs with him as well.

"Typical. I have taken care of your son and your company in your poisoned stated, as well as healed you, and you run away as soon as I have served my purpose. You wonder why demons hate humans, this is why." Sesshomaru said in a cold voice, hoping to guilt her into staying.

"No! Sesshomaru! It's not like that at all! I am very grateful for all that you have done. I just didn't know if you wanted me to stay and I didn't want to overstay my welcome." Kagome cried, spinning back around to face him.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at her breasts, they were so perfect. Once Kagome realized that they were, still, naked she spun around again.

"Well then, it is settled. You will stay until I feel it is time for you to leave. Now, I wasn't quite finished bathing and, from the looks of it, you will be coming to join me." Sesshomaru announced.

"Oh no I won't! I'll leave you to bathe and wait my turn." Kagome told him, darting behind the changing screen only to be stopped dead in her tracks. "Where are my clothes!?" Kagome demanded, unaware that a servant had already come and collected them.

"A servant must have taken them already." Sesshomaru called, slowly walking towards the spring.

Kagome peeked from behind the screen and watched his ass. She blushed when she realized how attracted she was to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, aware that she was staring at him, turned his head and caught her staring at his butt. Kagome blushed and looked down.

"Now then, will you come join me? I promise I won't peek." Sesshomaru told her, slipping into the hottest spring.

Kagome bit her lower lip but slowly submitted to the calling of the hot water.

"No peeking." Kagome said, making sure his eyes were closed before slipping silently into the water opposite him.

She sighed in relaxation as the water soothed her muscles. She hadn't been in a better hot spring, bath or shower in all her life. And she was from the future! She eyed Sesshomaru's toned chest and blushed again, making sure her breasts were covered before speaking.

"You can open your eyes now." Kagome announced, her arms wrapped around her body protectively.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and sighed. He would have loved it if she had left some of her breasts above the water so he could see them again.

"Humans and their modesty." Sesshomaru commented, looking away.

Kagome blushed.

"Let me guess, another feature you hate about us humans?" Kagome asked, her tone frosty.

"Is it so hard for you to be confident with your body? I am unafraid to show mine." Sesshomaru said.

To demonstrate he abruptly stood up. Kagome couldn't help but trail her eyes down his chest and then down to his penis. She blushed but couldn't look away, boosting Sesshomaru's already large ego. Kagome, being as sheltered and modest as she was, had never seen a penis up close before. Sure, she had seen a penis in a textbook, but never a real penis. She couldn't help but reach out and stroke it, absent minded. She was so curious about the male body, since no male had ever shown an interest in her sexually, that she couldn't control herself. Sesshomaru moaned loudly, the feeling of her soft hand utterly arousing. Kagome quickly retracted her hand and blushed at his moan.

Sesshomaru would have given anything for her to touch him again. But he knew that, in time, she would again so he would wait. He quickly sat down to hide his growing erection, smirking at how red her face was and how embarrassed she was just from touching him.

"Your turn, little miko." Sesshomaru announced, watching as her head snapped up.

She looked like a deer in fog lights, or anything unfortunate enough to be in the path of Sesshomaru when he was pissed off. She bit her lower lip, like she always did when she was nervous or deep in thought. Sesshomaru noted that and found it cute.

"Well?" Sesshomaru asked. "Are you going to do it? Or are you too...afraid?"

Kagome looked at him again, her mind battling internally. Should she let him view her body? Could he really be happy with her? She trembled, if he rejected her she would never recover. The rejection she had gotten from InuYasha so long ago had left her cold and unwilling to love. Could she try to rekindle her optimism?

Kagome nervously and slowly rose, exposing herself to Sesshomaru. She didn't hide her breasts and never let her eyes wander from his.

Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. He was so close to her body. He wanted to kiss every part of her flesh. He wanted to hear her beg for more, beg for release. He wanted to send shivers down her spine and make her gasp at every new feeling.

"It's nothing you haven't seen Sesshomaru. In fact, I do not question you on the fact that you have seen better." Kagome told him, a silent tear slipping down her cheek as she sat back down, looking away from him.

Sesshomaru could have burst out laughing right there but he knew that she wouldn't take in the way he would. Seen better? She was the most perfect woman he had ever seen. She was a goddess. His growing erection wasn't helping him keep his mind clear. If he was a lesser man he would have stolen her virginity right there, wither she was willing or not. He watched her reach for the bottle of shampoo and smirked, an idea on how to get closer to her forming.

"Come here miko." Sesshomaru said, grabbing the bottle. "But get your hair wet first."

"I'm not a child Sesshomaru. I can bathe myself." Kagome told him coolly.

"Is this how you treat the man who cured you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're going to hold that over my head forever." Kagome mumbled, dunking under the water.

Kagome resurfaced, moving across the water, and blushed noting how close they were ...naked. She went to turn her back to him but he stopped her.

"Your body is perfect Kagome." Sesshomaru announced.

With that he softly pressed his lips to hers, pulling her closer.

Kagome didn't know what to be more shocked by. Him calling her by her name, not miko, or him kissing her. But, just as quickly as the kiss had started, it ended. She felt her back being pulled against Sesshomaru's strong chest and closed her eyes, shivering at the sensation. She blushed when she felt a poke on her thigh, which was Sesshomaru's erection.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, turning her head.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru replied, looking in her eyes.

"Why did you kiss me? You hate humans." Kagome asked him seriously.

Sesshomaru smirked and leaned in, capturing her lips again. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru's tongue darted into her mouth, exploring every inch. Kagome closed her eyes and gingerly pushed her tongue against his. She brought her hand up to his cheek as he fisted his hand in her hair. They stayed that way, tongues battling, for a few minutes before he pulled away.

"Because I wanted to; and I always get what I want." He told her, being as secretive as possible.

Kagome scoffed and relaxed a bit, even though her mind was swirling.

"You Inu's and your secrets." Kagome huffed.

"Oh and what does my brother have to keep secret?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome's back went rigid. He knew then that he had touched a sensitive subject.

"Well..." Kagome started. "You know that I used to be infatuated with your brother. Everyone knew but never said anything. Well, he told me that after we found the jewel shards we would be mates. But it was a lie; surprise, surprise I know. Anyways, his big secret is that he is sleeping with a dead fucking clay pot bitch whore...I mean Kikyo."

Kagome blushed at how she had lost it, Sesshomaru found it sexy.

"Well my brother is a moron." Sesshomaru said, putting some shampoo in her hair.

"Are you sure the poison didn't get you?" Kagome asked him with a small laugh.

Sesshomaru smirked. A type of poison certainly had gotten him...love. He began to lather the shampoo in her hair and noted how relaxed it made her. He continued to rub her scalp, loving the way she pressed her body against his. He draped her hair to the side and watched her tilt her head; it was a submission move to him but just a simple gesture for her. It spiked his arousal and he fought with all he had not to mark her. He kissed her neck softly and felt her shiver. He raised his lips to her ear and flicked his tongue out to her earlobe, making her gasp.

"I am going to ask you a few questions and I want the honest answer. If you answer correctly you will get a reward. Understand?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." Kagome breathed, her eyes closed.

"Good. Question one, did you enjoy your time with me?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes." Kagome told him.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her neck again, making her shiver.

"Good answer, I enjoyed your company as well. Question two, do you find me attractive?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome paused, biting her lower lip.

"Yes." Kagome answered, earning her another kiss. This one was placed a little higher up her neck and towards her ear.

"You're on a roll. And don't worry little miko, I find you extremely attractive as well. Question three, did you enjoy seeing me naked?" Sesshomaru asked her, rubbing just above her breast with his right hand.

"Oh gods yes." Kagome moaned, remembering his body.

"You already know my answer." He said, kissing her again but a bit rougher. "Question four, did you enjoy touching me?" He asked her huskily.

"Mmm yes Sesshomaru." Kagome moaned, grinding her hips against his. She wanted something from him but she didn't quite understand what 'it' was.

He kissed right under her ear and smirked. "Good girl. Now, this is the final question. If you get a perfect score the reward will be sweeter. The final question is...will you accompany by the fire tonight?"

Kagome gasped pulling away and turning around.

"Are you asking me on a date Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked with a small smile and a small blush.

"Yes...I am Kagome." Sesshomaru answered.

"Well...I accept your date Sesshomaru. In fact I would be delighted to accompany you." Kagome told him, the happiest she had ever been in her life.

"Excellent! Tonight, after the children are put to bed, come to my room. It is just down the hall from the children's room. Knock before you enter. Now, would you like your prize for your perfect score?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome bit her lower lip and nodded. Sesshomaru quickly forced her against the edge of the spring. He pinned her hands behind her and made her tilt her head. He kissed the spot that joined her neck and shoulder and then bit it gently. He was absolutely delighted when he heard her moan and felt her squirm against her restraints.

Sesshomaru pulled away and couldn't help but smile outwardly.

"I always knew you would be a naughty one." He whispered to her before kissing her on the lips softly.

He then got out of the water and slipped a towel around his waist. Leaving Kagome to recover. Kagome watched him leave and waited until she knew he was gone to do a happy dance in the water.


	5. Plans

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime InuYasha, nor any of it's participating characters. If I did Sesshomaru and Kagome would have babies by now! And Kikyo would be dead...like...really dead.

**Author's Note:** Thank you all for reviewing. I will admit that this is a short chapter but here is my reasoning...**THERE IS A LIME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AND IT WILL BE LONG AND DETAILED!** So I figured I could slack a bit on the length of this chapter. **ALSO! **Please be aware that, starting on the first of November, my Christmas themed stories will be starting. I plan on writing three. More than likely one will be a lust filled one shot with two in depth chapter stories. I already have two plots forming in my head. One of them I know I am going to use but the other is still up in the air. Anyways, on with the chapter!

**xoxox**

He then got out of the water and slipped a towel around his waist. Leaving Kagome to recover. Kagome watched him leave and waited until she knew he was gone to do a happy dance in the water.

Kagome was ecstatic. She quickly grabbed the body wash from the holding tray and started to wash herself. After she was done she stepped out of the bath, looking around for a towel.

"Here you are mi'lady." A soft, female voice announced.

Kagome looked up to see a female servant standing in front of her. From the looks of it, she was a cat demon. The woman had the eyes of a cat, yellow and mysterious, as well as a nice figure. Kagome smiled at her and accepted the towel, wrapping it around herself.

"Thank you but, please, call me Kagome." Kagome told her, offering a small bow.

The servant blushed.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked happily, following the servant into the changing room.

"It isn't important mi'lady Kagome." The servant said meekly, her head down.

Kagome stopped and spun the girl around.

"Listen here, I know what it's like to be a female in this era. I understand that you are a servant to Sesshomaru but to me, you can be a friend. And, seriously, just call me Kagome. Now, what is your name?" Kagome told her softly.

"Well, Kagome, my name is Hikaru." The servant, now known as Hikaru, told her.

"That is a lovely name. Now, Hikaru, I have a favor to ask of you." Kagome announced while slipping into a plain, silver kimono, with the help of Hikaru.

"What can I do for you?" Hikaru asked, happy to be treated the way Kagome did.

"Well, I have a date with Sesshomaru tonight and I was wondering if you could help me pick out a kimono and stuff." Kagome told her, marveling at how she looked in the kimono.

"I would be delighted to!" Hikaru exclaimed, smiling.

"Oh, and please let the other staff know that I would like to be addressed as Kagome." Kagome added, smiling back at Hikaru.

"Dinner will be served in about an hour Kagome. I will show you to your room and someone will retrieve you when it is ready." Hikaru told her, ushering her out of the springs.

**xoxox**

Sesshomaru was getting antsy; he had called for Tazu over five minutes ago and he _still_ wasn't there. Suddenly, the door burst open and very winded Tazu swept in, a look of concern on his face.

"Sesshomaru, my friend, what is the matter? Why have you called so urgently for me?" Tazu asked him.

"I need your help." Sesshomaru told him.

"Of course you do, I'm your advisor!" Tazu replied with a smirk.

"This is serious Tazu! I have taken the first step in my plan." Sesshomaru told him, sitting and gesturing him to sit as well.

"And what plan would this be?" Tazu asked, sitting.

"To make Kagome my mate." Sesshomaru replied.

Tazu looked at him, shocked. Silence filled the room for a few, long, moments. Suddenly Tazu grinned wide and laughed heartily.

"Excellent! Just marvelous!" He exclaimed, getting up from his chair and starting to pace. "Tell me everything."

"First off, let me thank you for sending Kagome in to bathe with me." Sesshomaru told him.

"Oh, my plan worked in your favor? Go figure." Tazu replied with a boyish smirk; his plans always worked.

"I will not go into the...details." Sesshomaru started, with a satisfied smirk on his face. "But I will tell you that I have a 'date' with Kagome tonight. She has agreed to keep me company this evening in my room, after the children have been put to bed, by the fire."

"Great Sesshomaru! I am so happy for you. But, there is one thing I do not understand, why did you need me so urgently?" Tazu asked, sitting back down.

"I need your help to make everything perfect. I know that Kagome will want something romantic and I just don't know where to begin." Sesshomaru sighed, leaning back in his chair.

Tazu laughed his deep laugh again and smiled.

"You have come to the right place Sesshomaru. I know how to woo a girl." Tazu announced.

"So, what should I do?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Leave it to me is what you should do!" Tazu told him.

"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked, raising his elegant brow ever so slightly.

"I will see to it that everything is in place for your 'date' tonight. And I promise you that Kagome will be overwhelmed with it all!" Tazu told him.

"Alright Tazu. I trust you." Sesshomaru replied.

Tazu quickly got up and swept out of the room. His plan involved quite a lot of simple things being placed in the right spot in time for the date. He stopped and quickly turned around, opening the door to Sesshomaru's study.

"Don't worry about sending anyone to fetch Kagome for dinner. I will get her myself...and I will give her a bouquet of flowers from you." Tazu told him before running off.

"And that is why the western lands are the best." Sesshomaru said aloud, relaxing in his chair.

**xoxox**

Kagome paced the room she had been given nervously. It was quite a beautiful room but nothing could take her mind off of Sesshomaru. More over, nothing could take her mind off how she felt. Even though InuYasha clearly had no interest in her she felt as though she were betraying him by falling for his older brother, agreeing to go on a date with him, that was obviously going to be very sexual in nature, and not even telling him before hand. InuYasha was going to be furious.

Another person she had to worry about was Sango. Sango was her best friend and she hadn't even seen her since she had been healed. She had been so caught up in her own life that she had forgotten how worried Sango must have a been. And what about Shippo, her son? She hadn't even seen him yet! He was probably freaking out. Not to mention poor Rin, who must have felt responsible for her illness.

Kagome sighed deeply and flopped on the bed. So many thoughts whirled through her head that it was giving her a migraine. A knock at the door brought her back to her thoughts. She got up, smoothing out her kimono and opened the door.

"Good evening Kagome!" Tazu announced brightly. "These are for you, from Sesshomaru."

Kagome looked in wonder at the wild flower assortment that was handed to her. She smiled and inhaled the sweet scent deeply.

"If you would be so inclined to follow me I will escort you down to the dinning hall. I regret to announce that your company had to depart. But they did leave you this." Tazu told her, handing her a note.

Kagome opened the note and leaned against the door frame, reading.

"_Dearest Kagome. I know that my writing is not the best but I didn't get a chance to see you before we had to leave. It seems that InuYasha has located a jewel shard but the demon is a shape shifter and can move quickly. He insisted we leave at once. I will see you soon and then you can fill me in on all the details. When I gave this note to Sesshomaru he had the decency to tell me what was going on, knowing how close we are. Anyways, everything is fine with us. I hope to see you soon! Love, Sango!"_

Kagome nodded and set the letter and her flowers on the nightstand.

"Okay, let's go." Kagome told him.

Dinner went quickly. The children and her spoke a lot where Sesshomaru just watched her, which made her blush. Before she knew it the children were asleep and she was in her room, ready to go.

Hikaru had picked out a kimono that matched Sesshomaru's and had styled her hair for her. She had to admit, she looked hot. With one final, deep breath she ventured out into the hall. She walked to the large double doors that lead to Sesshomaru's room and knocked.


End file.
